


I would give all of this

by aykayem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is swept off her feet by the most unlikely person. And she loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would give all of this

Hermione wasn't sure how any of it happened. It was like, from one moment to another, it just sort of became, evolving on its own with no influence from either of them. One moment, she was wary, more hesitant than she could ever really say she'd been in her life - considering all the adventures she'd been on with Harry, that was saying something - and the next, she was swept off her feet, breathless and speechless.

And the strangest part of all of it was that she was enjoying herself.

Every day had become a whirlwind, something that was rising to some sort of magical climax with every passing moment they spent together. Like she never really knew how to react to anything he did or said - a true enough statement, admittedly. She thought she had his personality nailed up until after the war; it was like he took a sharp 180 at that point.

Civil conversations, at first. Nothing more than brief smiles exchanged, the odd word. Greetings.

And then they were out for coffee, awkwardly trading bits of biscuits over neatly folded linens, and avoiding the other's eyes when their fingers brushed.

Then coffee evolved into dinner at only the fanciest of places. Muggle places, at that. Places she never thought he'd ever set foot in under pain of death. But there they were, and her heart was in her throat, and her fingers were tangled with his.

Guilt niggled in the back of her mind - guilt about Ron, about Harry, about leaving all the things she thought were normal behind. But then again, she hadn't really left them; they still spoke, they still hung out, they still did all the things that they did when they were the best of friends. Nothing had really changed, though something obviously had: she had changed. He had changed. Both of them, somehow changing simultaneously and through some form of effortless, almost imperceptible modifications that made him more pleasant - or perhaps he had always been pleasant, just not to her - and her more tolerant and open-minded. And besides all that, it was like being with him made everything else go out the window.

Like it was the first time she could really be free to laugh, and smile, and frolic since the war ended. It was something she never knew she had wanted, and she would give anything to hang onto that feeling.


End file.
